Assasin: Code Name Kyuubi
by Kjanuke
Summary: Insults finally drive Naruto from the village he loves before he gets to reveal his feelingd to the woman he loves. What will he due with the great strength and the will of fire that he gained from the village. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hello All Seadra here.

Ok so this is my first naruto fan fic so go ahead and give me any feedback … please make it constructive.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be raped by Orochimaru and Naruto would be getting more tail then all the beasts combined.

Background: Time has passed. The Akatsuki are defeated. Orochimaru is dead. Between missions and desperate fights to save their lives not to mention several hospital visits for the both of them Naruto and Hinata have yet to sit down and discuss the admission of Hinata's love that occurred during the Pain fight with Naruto. End background.

Naruto stands in front of a half reconstructed hokage tower in the middle of an even less reconstructed village.

"Huh, all of my friends are in the hospital. Sakura is tending to them and Granny Tsunade collapsed hours ago from exhaustion from helping all the others." Naruto thought, "So who could have summand me here?"

As he thought this he stared around at clean up going on around the village hidden in the leaves. The many faces of those contractors hired from outside the village. Naruto even heard a rumor that Tsunade had hired Tazuna the old bridge builder from the land of waves to build a few small bridges over the craters that Naruto had made fighting with the village's many enemies over the land. As he turned to face the tower again he saw the hokage's two advisors walking out from their overseeing the inner refurbishing of the tower. (AN I don't remember their names sorry)

The old man spoke with a gravelly voice, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been asked to meet us here for a purpose of great importance,"

"Well if it isn't the fairly old couple," Naruto yells.

The aged duo face faulted but quickly recovered. Adjusting their glasses the seasoned woman spoke next, "As you may have noticed there is a recent shortage in the number of capable shinobi as well as the lack of our current hokage due to her efforts preserving the lives of our upstanding youth."

"Get to your point leather face I could be helping with the reconstruction right now!"

"You loud mouth brat we are offering you a chance to help in the most important way possible. You see what we are offering you is the chance to hold a place of honor and also a place to frighten all the other villages to keep them from attacking us."

"Fr-fr-frighten them"

"Of course," said the old man taking over "you see after the Akatsuki ripped the other biju from their containers, that leaves you as the only jinchuriki left and as such you are a threatening force and a reason to leave the village alone even in our weakened state. We want you to be the temporary Hokage." The old man finished his preplanned speech.

"How...How...," The elderly team looked on expectantly at the stammering 16 year old. When all of a sudden he exploded in a rage. "How dare you! I have been training my entire life to become hokage, not because I was the only one who wasn't in the hospital but because I was the best. I wanted to be respected not to be a symbol of fear put on a pedestal. You two are perverting the very meaning of the mantel of hokage by saying those things." by this time Naruto was shaking in barely restrained rage. "After I lost Kakashi and ero-sennin not to mention Shizune and many of my other precious people after all the blood I left on the battle field and all the sweat I left on the training ground." At this point the old counselors were feeling shame but they would be damned if they would bow their heads in front of a beast carrier. In their silence Naruto turned his back on them then slowly turned his head back. "Screw you and this village. If this is the only solution... I'm gone" and with that Naruto left the village without even turning around. Unknown to the trio Sakura was watching after she just got off her shift at the hospital. Too tired to chase after Naruto she hit her knees crying.

"No please, I just got Sasuke back I can't lose you now."

A week later Tsunade got out of the hospital after hearing the news...2 hours later the hospital had two new elderly occupants and the liquor stores within a 4 block radius of the hokage tower were wiped clean.

Well that is the end of the prologue feel free to send me any constructive advice.

Sorry about the prologue being short but I promise the actual chapters will have more content.

This is Seadra returning to Mother Ocean.


	2. Ch 1: The Passage of Time

**Chapter 2: chapter 1: The passage of time**

Hey everybody time for chapter one: the passage of time.

Keep those reviews coming I appreciate them.

Once again I don't own Naruto.

So here rising from the depths is Seadra!

One year after the incident with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke approached Tsunade in the hokage office. The new assistant waved them in once she saw that it was two thirds of the neo-sannin as they were now being called by most of the village. Sakura gently opened the door to the office and saw her sensei sprawled across her desk with a small mountain of bottom shelf sake bottles nearby. _Damn it Naruto if only you could see what you being gone is doing to Tsunade-sama._ Sasuke waited by the door while Sakura entered and lightly shook the passed out hokage. "Hokage-sama, we are here to ask you something." To this Tsunade jumped and looked bleary eyed at the two seventeen year olds in her office.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" said the blonde kage.

"Well, one I'm making you wake up and sign these forms," the pinket said with smirk.

"And secondly," The Uchiha prodigy took over. "We wanted to tell you we think it's time to tell the rest of the group about the demon fox."

"YOU WHAT! And what makes you think that you have the right to decide to give Naruto's secret away. Do you know what he's been going through since the time that he was born because of that damn demon?"

"No we don't know what he has been going through but I guess the right we have is about the same as yours keeping it from everyone." Sasuke said coolly, "And the rest of our friends have the right to know especially if we expect to make him feel welcome." Tsunade just looked at him blankly for a few minutes. _Sasuke has changed a lot since Naruto dragged his ass back here a year ago. He really cares about Naruto._

"Fine, just try and break it to them easily. I'm sure that a few of them have already figured out that there is something different about the brat, but I don't think even the most observant will be fully prepared for this. But, I'm assigning this as an S-class mission and you will report to me the reactions of every single person so I will know if I need to make some personal threats! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They said in unison. Even though they were the new sannin they were still scared shitless by Tsunade.

"Then you are dismissed."

(Four hours later at Ichiraku Ramen stand)

Sasuke and Sakura had already talked with the old man who runs the stand. He said that everyone's food would be on the house. The old man would never admit it but he was sweating from being nervous. He loved that ridiculous blond like he was his own son.

They watched as the rest of their friends slowly filed in and situated themselves. First to show up were Shikamaru and Shino looking as if they were ready to pass out from boredom. Choji nearly fainted when he heard that his food was free tonight. Ino walked in like a cat stalking its pray surprisingly she was looking at Choji. Kiba and Akamaru came in with Kurenai riding on the giant white dogs back. Hinata and Neji were the next to show up. Finally Might Guy and Rock Lee made their show stopping entrance while Tenten slipped in trying not to be noticed with those two. Kurenai sat next to Guy as the students separated into their teams subconsciously. Ayame Ichiraku took a seat next to Sakura and all eyes turned to the two remaining members of the original team seven. Sai was currently on a mission but they didn't feel too bad. Being a former member of Root he already knew Naruto's secret and didn't care.

Sakura cleared her throat as she thought _I really wish Kakashi sensei was here to help explain this, _"Okay, um, well..."

"Spit it out Hinata the second" said the dog boy in the corner.

"How troublesome. This obviously has something to do with Naruto. We are at his absolute favorite place to eat," at this the Ramen shop owner visibly swelled with pride, "And the food is free so what is going on."

"What do you know about him? Where is he? Is he hurt? Has he been k-k-ki-ki.." Hinata was in hysterics and just couldn't get out the last word.

Surprisingly it was the moody Uchiha to comfort her, "Hinata do you seriously think that my brother is so weak that he would get killed outside of the village?"

"No." She said smiling a little as she dried her eyes.

"So why are we here to discuss Uzu... sorry Namikaze" Was the response from Neji to change the subject. He himself got a little nervous as Hinata started to stammer out that dreaded word. He owed Naruto everything.

"You know I still can't get over that. Naruto, The son of the fourth Hokage. Who would have ever made _that_ connection?"

Shino spoke in his monotone voice. "Anyone who ever saw a picture of the fourth then took even a second glance at Naruto-sama, Ino."

"Hmph, well anyway that little piece of information put me on top of the gossip circuit for a solid month. And why do you keep calling him sama all of a sudden?"

"Well he is part of a clan now." said Tenten for the first time during the conversation.

Now it was Ayame's turn to speak. "I'm not sure that Naruto-kun would appreciate being called sama."

"His lovely flames of youth would not allow him to be called by such an honorific"

Munch munch "Dude you need to watch it with that lovely business or people might start think you're wearing that spandex for other reasons than being aerodynamic." Munch munch.

Lee face faulted into his ramen but recovered blushing slightly from Choji's comment. By this point both Sasuke and Sakura had a vein popping out on their foreheads from the mindless banter.

Sasuke spoke up "This is far more dire than Naruto's proper title or his health. This concerns Naruto's greatest secret. A secret that has been ruining his life ever since he was born and a large part of the reason why he left." At this proclamation Ino's ears perked up and the rest of the stand went deathly quiet. The shop owners and senseis visibly tensed. Sakura picking up on Ino's reaction and hoping to plant her firmly in her seat elaborated.

"This would put you in the number one gossip spot for an entire year if the lady hokage hadn't labeled it an S-class secret." That did it Ino was literally drooling over what Naruto could possibly have hidden that well.

Sasuke began as all attention was securely reigned in. "So how much do you know about the nine tailed fox Kyuubi?"

Kiba spoke up "Naruto's dad kicked that wannabe canines nine tailed ass back before most of us were born!"

"Well that's mostly right," continued Sasuke. "The fourth Hokage did defeat the demon fox 17 years ago, but most of us were born already. Does anyone know when Naruto's birthday is?" Everyone looked back as Hinata timidly raised her hand. "No surprise there. So when is it Hinata?"

Blushing a little and feeling like a stalker for being the only one to know Naruto's birthday she answered. "October tenth."

"And what else is held on the same day?"

She thought for a second then gasped. "That was the day the Kyuubi was defeated,"

The people who didn't already know Naruto's secret all spun their heads around to look at Sasuke with looks of utter shock on their face. Sasuke sneered "That's right the day he was born was the day he lost his entire family for the protection of this village." At this many of the girls and Lee and Guy started to weep openly. Even a few of the more hardcore men like Kiba were misty eyed. "That isn't all. The fourth hokage for all his strength couldn't kill the demon lord... he sacrificed his life to seal the fox..." At this point the usually stoic Sasuke found that the words were catching in his throat so Sakura was about to take over when Tenten blurted.

"I don't get it what did he seal the fox in?"

Sakura almost broke down but composed herself for long enough to get the message passed on. "Tenten," She said with the most softness anyone ever heard her use to any living creature other than Sasuke while locking eyes with the double bunned brunette. "He sealed it away in his own son." Then she started to sob. Tenten and Lee just stared off into space shocked. If looks could kill, the tables in front of Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji would have been nothing but a pile of ashes. Shikamru was mentally kicking himself. He was supposed to be the smart one, he should have seen it and reached out to Naruto, but he hadn't seen it. Neji on the other hand was crushed because he had denied what he _had_ seen. He was flashing back to his fight with Naruto and the memory of the fox face he had suppressed. Shino drifted back to a memory of when his beetles tried to communicate something about Naruto to him and he had ignored them. Then Ino, Choji, Kiba started laughing.

"Damn forehead you almost had me going there. If you had waited a few more minutes until I had some sake in me I probably would have bought that load." As soon as she finished her sentence there was a screech of pain and Hinata fell out of her stool holding her hands over her eyes weeping openly.

"No no no no no. Poor Naruto-kun it was real, it wasn't a dream, and it was real." it took Sakura nearly ten minutes to calm the sobbing Hyuga.

"Ino-pig everything I said was true and if I weren't trying to console Hinata right now I would be separating your head from your body for laughing." this sobered Ino, Choji, and Kiba like a slap in the face. "Now what wasn't a dream dear?" Sakura said directing her question to Hinata.

"After Pain stabbed me I heard Naruto-kun roar and say he was going to kill him and then he transformed. Oh Kami it was the most painful thing I have ever seen. His skin burnt off then his blood mixed with his chakra, and bones broke from his back in the shape of a fox skeleton."

"It couldn't have been like that" gasped Ino.

"No Ino that is how his transformations happened before some special training with another jinchuriki. It is the most horrific thing you could ever see happen to another human being. And I only saw four tails Hinata saw six and according to reports he later released eight tails but brought himself back." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean 'brought himself' back?" asked Kiba

Sasuke picked up, "Naruto loses control of his mind when he releases four tails, it isn't the fox in control" He said looking at the worried faces around him. "But he just acts purely on instinct, mostly anger."

"He could kill us all" shouted Kiba to which Akamaru snarled at him. Making Kiba stop in his tracks, "What? You knew and didn't tell me!" after a few more yips and barks from his best friend a look of realization dawned on Kiba's face, "You're right buddy if he had wanted to hurt us he would have acted like Gaara did when he first showed up nice thinking."

"What is wrong with you? you're going to take the word of that mutt? He's most likely in cahoots with fox-boy" Yelled Ino.

"INO!" Shouted Shino making everybody stare because he never raised his voice. She had obviously struck a nerve with the Aburaume. "I have something within me that is not my own mind and could easily have killed you many times already. Do you fear me?"

"Well, creeped out maybe but never feared." she replied.

"It is the same with Naruto" He put flatly.

"I... well... I guess I can accept that." She admitted.

"Yosh, our flames of youth combine us in an unbreakable bond that cannot shake our friendship." announced Lee. The adults in the group looked on and smiled. Then Guy got deadly serious and spoke.

"That is very good to hear, because Naruto needs all the support he can get. Did you ever notice that he never attended the festival celebrating the defeat of Kyuubi? That is because on that day he would always be beaten and harassed to the point of nearly dying every year. He has been poisoned, stabbed, broken even sexually molested every year on his birthday, not once did anyone ever give him a present. Only pain. It is a wonder why that young man didn't destroy this village himself. He had every right to. And the treatment of jinchuriki is the same in every village which is why you can see how Gaara got to be the way he was. But despite what he could do even after Naruto found out about the fox he never raised a hand against the villagers to defend himself. He figured if he did it would only be proving them right. The only respite he ever got was the three years he spent with Jiraya." As Guy finished his speech everyone including Sasuke, Sakura, and Ichiraku were shocked none of them had ever heard the whole story and they all thought one thing. _If it had been me the villagers would be dead by now, Naruto you are a saint._

Hinata was stunned beyond tears. _Oh my poor Naruto-kun._

From that point Kurenai related the entire story of the day Naruto left. As all the friends left the ramen stand there was no fear of Naruto only a great sadness and admiration for a person who had already earned their respect and a deep boiling anger for the way he was mistreated. Neji had to carry Hinata home after her emotional roller coaster left her drained.

(The next day)

As Sasuke and Sakura left her office Tsunade smiled. There had been some tough moments but they had all stood by him. She was actually surprised at how smoothly it all happened. She looked over at the pictures of Jiraya and Minato on her desk and whispered "Everything is going to work out alright for him. He laid the ground work and now I'll make sure of it." She paused for a little bit then chuckled holding up her thumb and smiling at the pictures "Believe It!"

That's it for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far keep 'em coming.

Next Chapter: what happens when the friends are confronted by the villager's antics at the next Kyuubi festival now that they know the truth?

Only one more time jump after the festival before we start getting in to the meat of the story.

Until then this is Seadra returning to the ocean, but I'm tired so I think I'll just let the tide take me out.


	3. Ch 2: Kyubi Festival

Seadra back from a long disappearance.

My disclaimer is back in the prologue.

Thank you consistent viewers for all your input and sorry this took so long

*it is now the beginning of the Kyuubi festival … also Naruto's birthday*

The sun rose bright and clear over the town of Konoha. It was pointedly the opposite of what all of our favorite knuckle heads friends were feeling in their hearts that day. The Itchirakus had sealed up shop and refused to serve any one. They sat at home in their apartment silently remembering their favorite customer.

Ten Ten was sitting on a bench outside the family weapons shop staring at whatever clouds happened to drift across the sky. She sighed when she realized she was acting a little too much like Shikamaru for her own liking. While wiping the condensation off of her glass of pink lemonade she flattened her purple tank top into her navy blue skirt. Resting her head back she listened contentedly to the dull ringing coming from behind the shop, as her father who refused to ever take a day off worked at his anvil.

_This would be the perfect day if I hadn't learned his secret… but I'm glad I found out. _ As she reflected on the troubled past of one of her friends, in her opinion he was also the only reason she was able to get closer to Neji, two villagers stumbled around the corner. They had obviously been celebrating early. They continued down the street but one of them kept looking at her. As they passed that one stopped and stared blearily at her. "Um, may I help you sir." she said with a forced smile.

"Hey there girly," the alcohol on his breath stung Ten Ten's eyes. "You're friends with the little shit aren't ya?"

"Sorry which one" she said sweetly. The villager got aggressive.

"Don't give me that shit" he took a step towards Ten Ten. "I'm talkin bout that fox bastard"

"You don't have the right to talk about Naruto that way!" Ten Ten yelled. She reached to her belt and realized she wasn't wearing her ninja tool pouch. The drunken villager advanced towards her. Then all three of them froze as they heard a crack from the store entrance. Turning around they saw a tall swarthy man. He was wearing a blacksmiths apron and work gloves. Clutched in his massive hand was a solid metal kanabo. His defined muscles flexed as he lifted it from the shattered remains of the rock underneath it.

"And what exactly are you doing with my daughter "he spoke in a soft unassuming tone.

"this little whore is friends with the fucking fo-" the angry villager was cut off when the Japanese war club smashed in to his chest and shattered his ribs sending him across the street and into the next vendors store.

"One, nobody will be calling my little angel a whore, and second this store has proudly sold that fox boy every piece of his weaponry." Ten Ten's face broke into a proud smile … as she kicked the other villager in the face breaking his nose and one of his cheek bones leading to his landing on his friend. Then father and daughter shared a loving hug.

Shikamaru was burying his head beneath his hand taking heavy drags of his cigarette trying to create a smoke screen to try and hide his vision from the disturbing scene in front of him. The shapely blonde let her long tresses flow off her hand and glide down her shoulder letting a few aloof strands to lie between her bountiful bosoms. As her lilting voice began "Really snuggle bunny, I think your losing your man padding." She said to the chubby but powerfully built man that she was sitting on the lap of with her arms around his neck.

Brushing his long rough hair out of his eyes he gave a deep belly guffaw. "Ever since you learned how to bake, my little honey bee, I don't think that will ever be a problem". He continued to laugh as he placed a kiss on her neck forcing her to make a very girlish squeal.

"Oh Choji you know just how to touch me, but I still think I can help you with getting _enough_." As she said this she reached down and put a piece of barbeque pork between her lips and leaned into her man. His lips parted and allowed her to push the meat into his mouth with her tongue. She forced the meat into one of Choji's cheeks and continued to explore his mouth mixing his own flavor in with the sauce. Ino couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. Choji retaliated with a firm pat on her back side. At this Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore he let a false vomiting noise escape from his throat causing both to snap a look as they suddenly remembered their companion. "Don't be like that just because Temari hasn't been here to play hide in the shadows". she stopped whatever it was she was going to say next as her raven haired friend dropped his hand letting a plume of smoke wisp around his hand. As his hand traveled down to play with his newly grown beard it revealed his eyes, one half lidded and the other popping out in the classic Nara "Do you really want to try matching wits with _me?_" fashion.

"Hey, why are you smoking so hard over there anyway?" his husky friend asked. Shikamaru smirked and declared.

"I'm trying to get cancer over here so I can't see the display"

"How is getting cancer going to help you with that?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see my hand tent? I'm trying to get it in the eyes!" He laughed out quickly joined by Choji. And a little later with the slow dawning look on Ino's face she followed suit.

Choji wiped some joyful tears from his squinting eyes. Ino said, "If you follow that plan you'll be imitating Kakashi next".

Shikamaru grabbed his head band and a napkin of the table and wrapped them in an x across his face. "Times two… I don't know I could get used to this" and he released a huge fake snore. Ino covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit her tea out from laughing.

"Oh yeah like you need an excuse!" she said as she leaned across the table and smacked Shikamaru's elbow. They kept laughing as a group of older ninja and villagers walked into the restaurant. The surly one looked over and motioned to the rest of them. They rolled their eyes.

"Looks like she's sitting on the human bean bag", InoShikaCho stopped laughing but they tried to ignore them.

"Well she'll need a safe man when she starts popping out kids and spin the wheel of dads." Choji scrunched up his face trying to contain his anger. "She more than likely petted the demons tenth tail"

"No, he's a demon, he forced her"

Shikamaru caught Choji's fist and gave him a hard stare. There was the screeching of a stool followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor. Choji looked at his friend and saw the shit eating grin then looked at the stool that had a shadow wrapped around it.

"Oh, ha ha, the young Nara that's right. You guys are supposed to be smart," Shikamaru just stared straight ahead never even acknowledging the older man, "Guess it skipped a generation when you got pally with the demon." Shikamaru took another drag flicked the ash into the tray and blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth into the man's face. *cough* "I suppose his lack of keeping you away from the little beast makes your father the biggest moron of all." Shikamaru was half way out of his seat when the man's friend smashed a heavy bear mug over his head. The first man looked back and noticed a glazed look in his friend's eye. He snapped his head around to see Ino with a very satisfied look on her face.

"Hey control your joy toy. What, did the demon take your manhood when he cursed you with being fat?"

At that Choji's giant hand swiped aside two people and the bar fight was on.

Shino along with Kiba and Akamaru were walking down a side street when they passed a group of rough looking people. As they passed the person closest to what looked like the board they were throwing dice against this person looked up.

"Those who befriend and use powers that aren't bestowed on humans to begin with are no better than the demons they enlist for help."

Kiba's eye twitched, "What the hell did you say you bastard?" He advanced one step towards the man as Akamaru readied himself, but Shino grabbed him by the arm and merely shook his head.

"I see I figured you dog people would stand behind the fox."

"You're damn right. He always has our back and with such strength I wouldn't prefer anyone else."

"I see. I knew you Inazuka were useless"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH". Shino quickly restrained Kiba and grunted at the canine companion.

"Let's go." Akamaru stepped in front of his friend and pushed him away with a growl towards the man.

"All of you animal wranglers are filled with evil". At this Shino stopped dead in his tracks.

"My beetles are not evil", then a cloud of said insects took flight.

Sai was having as much fun as he had had in the recent months. He was in charge of the booth at the festival that did the funny cartoon drawings of people and he was in his element. "Welcome!" he said and flashed one of his best smiles. He had just welcomed a nice young couple and what looked like their six year old son. The man was well dressed and the woman was lovely. The little boy seemed to be a little ray of sun shine. "How may I help you? A family portrait maybe?"

"No thank you just one for our little boy"

"Okay then, what would you like to see yourself doing?"

"I want to beat the Kyuubi"

"Alright I'll just have you standing on the fox in a little bit". He pulled out his paints out and got to work on the canvas.

"I didn't say that! I want to be over the blond boy beating him up, you know the Kyubi!" Sai pursed his lips. He looked up to the father.

"Well you heard him. Have him beating up the demon brat"

"I see well that is a very special painting." while saying this; Sai grabbed a scroll and opened up the end using some of that paint. He worked for a few more minutes then stood up. "Please excuse me I need to get some more paints. I'll return shortly". With that Sai walked away.

After thirty minutes of waiting the father had lost his patience. "Well let's at least see what he's done so far!" As soon as all three of them came around to face the canvass the ink exploded and they were covered in colors. And within an instant the ink formed the sight of nine flowing tails and pointed ears on all of the family members. As he looked on Sai let a genuine smile cross his lips. Then he turned and walked away.

Rock was taking advantage of the Kyubi Day sales in order to buy new work out equipment. This was a necessity considering that most of his equipment was either left over from last year or hand outs from his friends. Even though he was an excellent ninja and did many missions he was still a poor orphan so he wasn't able to get everything he wanted, but he refused to ask his friends. He still had his pride after all. He missed Naruto, after he came back from training with Jiraiya he was his exercise partner. They would joke saying it was the poor boys club. It was then that he first realized that Naruto was worse off than he was. Naruto's equipment was always worse than his. He would drool over the high priced stuff and he would never complain about his own materials. Naruto never got hand outs and he would just return them if he ever did. Lee sighed looking at the last of his budget in the palm of his hand. He was walking to a shop with a pair of nun chucks that he had his heart set on.

As he approached the shop a group that had graduated the year before Rock came walking by.

"Hey, it's little Lee! How are you?"

"The flames of my youth are burning brightly, Kuzo"

"Oh not that stuff again," exclaimed Kuzo. "Come on lets go get a drink" He grabbed Lee's elbow. Lee promptly pulled back.

"We are not of age" he pointed out.

"Ah, don't be like that. Everybody drinks today" He said as he patted Lee on the shoulder. Lee shrugged Kuzo's hand off as he stated.

"It would be unwise for me to imbibe alcohol."

"Awww, what's the matter baby Leelee? Do you miss your pet fox?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on every one has seen you two practicing together."

"That is true but we are friends"

"Friends! If it wasn't for him you would have parents! That damn creature was a curse on this village"

Lee exploded back, "The Kyubi and Naruto are not one in the same! Naruto has saved this village many times and Naruto's parents gave their lives in protection of this village as well! No one has more reason to hate the fox than Naruto himself. I am proud to call him my friend."

"Fine whatever. Let's help him relax boys." A boy grabbed Lee from behind and tilted his head back as another boy forced a bottle in his mouth and held it there until Lee had to drink to sneak a breath around it. "There now we can all go bash the fox together"

"Hic, I towld yoo jerksh it was unwish to drinks!" Lee was swaying and looked utterly obliterated. Kuzo looked at him amusedly.

"Hey are you okay?" He laughed out then caught a green leg in his face. The fight in the shopping district was on.

She was floating through our world. She was beauty incarnate. As she drifted around men would stop transfixed by her allure. Any who dared to draw too close were stopped by a stern look from her guardian. Her pale violet yukata had embroidered cherry blossoms and hugged every curve of her body perfectly. Her royal purple hair flowed like a river down her back. Her eyes were half lidded and downcast. Her pale skin looking like reflected moonlight made many of the women wish they were her. Unfortunately, Hinata Hyuga didn't notice any of the attention she was garnering or the actions of her smartly dressed cousin Neji who was escorting her around the center square of the festival. All she wished is that Naruto was here. Even if he couldn't reciprocate her feelings she would at least know he was safe. Also she could slip away from Neji and go to the roof opposite from his room and stare at him through his window like she usually did. At this thought she blushed a little causing a few gasps from the crowd of "She's so cute." Neji shot a glance at the nearest group. This made them scatter like roaches.

Neji was concerned for her. He had grown so close to her that he actually considered her more like a sister than his cousin and he knew she was hurting. Neji had a good idea what she was worried about. "I'm sure he is fine. If there is one thing that Naruto knows how to do it is survive." Hinata jumped in surprised and looked at her cousin. She blushed out of embarrassment. She hadn't realized she was that transparent.

"It's just … I mmm" she trailed off. Looking down with tears welling up.

"Hey listen," Neji gave a one armed hug to his cousin. This surprised Hinata almost as much as Neji's apparent mind reading. "I'm sure that he will return your feelings when he returns. He was just feeling … caged by the circumstances." He subconsciously fingered his bandages that hid the seal. Hinata threw her arms around her favorite cousin as she started to cry.

"I promise once I become clan leader I'll pass the rule that the seal be removed, I swear it!" Neji tilted up her head and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket.

"And you never go back on your word because that's your nindo. Right?" He smiled down at Hinata. She smiled gratefully as he wiped away her tears. "Now dry your eyes. We don't want your makeup to run. Plus our family looks worse than most with blood shot eyes." Hinata giggled at that and they continued walking around making an appropriate appearance of the family heiress. They headed towards the game area. Neji saw his cousins eyes light up. She always loved looking at all the fluffy plush prizes. But it was inappropriate for her to make a spectacle and play. On the other hand he had always wanted to try them but had to keep his eye on her.

"If we go over there you could play while I watch." Neji jumped, it was his turn to be startled by her mind reading. He looked around and decided on a dart game, hanging around with Ten Ten more made him a lot more accurate and he wanted to show off. Plus he wanted to tell her a story like this next time they were alone. Hinata was fanning herself with a traditional paper fan. He found this odd because the day was starting to cool down. He assessed the game; there were balloons of different random colors aligned on a spinning wheel. Some of the balloons had slips of paper that you either lost, won a small prize, or a large one. He purchased three darts and stepped up to the booth. "psst" He looked around for the source of the sound but couldn't find anything. Neji shook his head in a little confusion then took aim again. "PSST!"

He looked back again and saw Hinata hiding her whole face with her fan. Neji took a step towards her to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong Hin-" he cut himself off when he peeked around the fan. Her byakugan was fully activated!

"The green balloon to the right of the two side by side orange ones"

"Hinata-sama are you cheating!" he accused in an intense whisper.

"Hey, I want a plushy!" She pouted cutely. Neji not having the heart to argue with that look simply shrugged and turned back to the booth. Looking over his shoulder he said

"I swear a lot of Naruto rubbed off on you. You two are going to be a menace." As he turned there was enough of her ear showing that he saw it turn pink. What he didn't know was Hinata's mind trapped the words "Naruto rubbed… on you" and now she was in an internal fantasy where she and Naruto were cuddling in swimsuits near the ocean at sunset.

"…nata… HINATA!" Neji was yelling in her face. Startled she accidentally head butted him as she snapped back to reality. "Ouch I thought you said you'd never hurt me in the seal, huh?"

"I'm so sorry Neji are you okay"

"Yeah," he winced back a pain tear, "Anyway here" he handed Hinata a giant fluffy nine tailed fox plushy with big sad begging eyes.

"It's sooooo cute!" she squealed in delight and hugged it close. "I'm going to sleep with it every night".

"Well I guess I'm going to have to tell Uncle about that"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well you know… sleeping with Naruto." Hinata quickly looked back at her plushy and blushed crimson and she nearly started getting a nose bleed.

"Darn it Neji now I'm going to have to turn Mr. Fuzzy Face around when I change"

"Mr. Fuzzy Face!" Neji laughed until he was almost crying.

"Oh be quite I couldn't name it Naruto that would be weird."

"Okay Stalker-sama" Hinata flashed Neji a frown and then they both smiled and continued walking around and enjoying each other's company. They went passed a group of young ladies. They went a few benches further then Neji turned and said "I need to use the restroom. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?"

"Of course silly I'll just sit on this bench." As Neji went around the corner the group of girls they passed earlier caught up to where she was sitting and now their boyfriends were with them. One of the guys happened to look over at Hinata and his girlfriend caught him looking. She leaned over to her friends.

"Let us make the princess feel welcome" the others giggled evilly.

The head girl in the group went behind Hinata and looked over her shoulder. "OH what a cute plushy" She said as she made a disgusted face to her friends. Not seeing this gesture Hinata was overjoyed because she had few non-ninja friends. So she began to gush over the toy that her favorite cousin had won her and how it was the first thing anyone has ever won her at a festival. "Well can I hug it" the girl asked.

"Of course," Hinata exclaimed as she handed the other girl her treasure. She took it and embraced it with enthusiasm. She held it tight to her bosom and put her face down to it.

"Yuck it smells a little funny"

"It does?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to have to give it a bath" she said as she threw into a puddle.

"Hey, wait, stop." Hinata cried out as the other girls started to kick mud on her doll. The boys got in her way and pushed her back into the mud splattering her beautiful yukata.

"What's the matter you little demon slut. That's right everyone knows you spread 'em open for the fox boy." Two of the boys picked her up and slammed her on the table nearby. "Well if you do it for him then you can do it for us." They started to pull apart her kimono. The lead girl tugged Hinata's hair to force her to look at them.

"What's the matter too good for them just because you are the heir to the Hyuga? Sorry princess but you can't go flaunting your demon tainted body around."

"NO, PLEASE, I'VE NEVER DONE IT WITH ANYONE, AND I DON'T WANT THEM!"

"But you do want the fox. Sorry but you aren't allowed to hold out for a demon"

"ROTATION!" Just as the first guy was getting in position to defile Hinata, Neji came flying out of the corner and pushed them all back.

"Are you all right lady Hinata?"

"Oh Neji *sob* I was so scared *hic* they were going to… to…" Hinata fell into a bout of hopeless tears. Neji laid into the men knocking them all down. Gentle fist forgotten he just punched them in the face until his hands were bloody. The girls started backing away and with what she wanted to be a parting shot the leader of the group shouted.

"That demon bastard should have been killed when he was first born!"

"Don't ever say that in front of me" Hinata shot up, her arms covered in chakra with the energy taking the shape of dragons. And she attacked tearing into the boys and girls alike. Neji, to his surprise, had shifted from attacking the mob to trying to keep Hinata from killing everyone.

Sasuke was keeping Sakura company at the hospital. It hadn't been her shift but she switched with a girl that actually wanted to go out and celebrate. Sasuke was wearing light blue clothes and acted a little happier since Naruto had dragged his unconscious ass back to the village. Sakura knew that he wouldn't be able to fully shake off everything until after he thanked Naruto man to man. Unfortunately since about half way through the day they weren't able to get much alone time because of an influx of injured villagers. Sakura had to enlist Sasuke's help in moving patience around. He was getting aggravated. "Grr, what the hell is with all these injured people?" That's when one boy came in carrying another. Sakura went over to assign a triage class to him.

"This boy is a red get him into operation right away his chakra network has been shattered." then she thought to herself. "_Only Naruto's rasenshuriken or a Hyuga clan member can do that much damage to the chakra network. And this one had no external injuries so it has to be a Hyuga."_ She ran to the boy who had dragged in the other one "What's happening out there?"

"Well my friend there tried to get his rocks off with the Hyuga princess."

"So he got fresh with Hinata and Neji creamed him?"

"No when he saw that the guys were going to have their way with her-"

"Stop, they were forcing themselves on her!"

"Well…. Yeah" the guy looked ashamed of his friend's actions. "But all Neji did was bust some heads. It was when lil' Fuki said that the fox bastard should have been killed at birth that the heir blew her lid."

"So Hinata did all this?"

"Yeah" Sakura took a look at the chakra injury victims still coming in.

"You go girl" the boy that she had been talking to sighed and slumped against the nearest wall. Then he made a huge mistake.

"She really shouldn't be so sweat on that damn monster anyway." without changing her facial expression and not hesitating Sakura hit the guy in the face and put his head through the dry wall. Sasuke came running up behind her.

"It seems that there are similar stories from around the town. Our friends are doing a number on people who are attacking them for being friends with Naruto."

"Well then I think I need a break. You want to go get some soda Sasuke?"

"Uh sure but what about the hospital?"

"The other nurses are trained to sterilize scum on the floor. I'm sure they can handle this." The young couple started to walk out of the room when one of the men from Lee's fight spoke up.

"You should keep your woman on a leash". He had two kunai pinning his lapels to the wall and a third poking his chin with Sasuke holding it before he could blink.

"One, with all the things I put her through I could never assume her to be mine. If anything I belong to her. And secondly Naruto is as good as my brother so if any one trashes him in front of me I won't be as lenient as my friends." with that he and Sakura left the hospital.

Everyone's favorite busty blond hokage was in her office having a private moment of remembrance. She was dressed in a form fitting pink yukata that she kept to herself. On her desk in front of her were pictures of those most dear to her. Dan, her little brother, her grandfather and grand uncle in one picture, Sarutobi sensei, and Minato rounded out the four hokages that came before her. Next were pictures of Kushina (the wife of Minato and mother of Naruto), Jiraiya "_I really would have gone on a date with him if he had come back" _she thought sadly. The next was Shizune; she missed the girl she had begun to look at as a little sister. Kakashi came next, and then the last picture on the table was of the youngest person it was an old picture of Orochimaru from when the sanin had all been just fresh genin. Each picture had a dish of sake in front of it. She carefully poured herself her own dish and set it in front of her. She put the bottle back in her drawer and sighed. She rested her hand next to her sake dish. "This is for all you bastards that went before me. Keep a warm spot ready for me in hell". With that she drained her dish. At the same time the door to her office burst open with her assistant running in.

"Tsunade-sama some of the ninja have gone crazy and attacked the villagers. Also no one can find Sakura at the hospital to heal them!"

"WHAT!"

*THREE HOURS LATER*

All of Naruto's ninja friends were assembled in Tsunade's office except for Hinata and Neji who she sent home to rest. Tsunade walked in and paced angrily in front of the assembled ninja. "What the hell were you all thinking? Naruto has never attacked the villagers even when he was the direct target of their taunts"

"That's exactly it," screamed Sakura, "It's about time someone confronted them!"

"Don't you get it young lady Naruto knew that there was no way to force people to change their minds. Only actions of your own volition can do anything to change a person's view of you." The group of young ninja was taken aback. They hadn't thought of that. The smarter ones in the group seemed ashamed. Well except for Kiba who couldn't unfasten his eyes from Tsunade's beautiful bountiful bouncy bosoms jiggling around in her pink paper thin yukata. "I swear if you don't tuck that tongue back in your head then I'm going to smack it right outta your mouth dog boy!" that got his attention. "You are all sentenced to a month of D-rank missions and community service at the school." Any protests were silenced by a steely look from the blond bombshell. "Also all of you will get a pay bonus for the next two weeks".

"WHAT!"

"Well I'm giving you this because none of you killed any body and," she paused as she crushed a metal paper weight in her bare fist. "If I had been at any one of the altercations… that wouldn't have been the case. DISSMISSED!"

At the Hyuga residence Hinata was crying quietly into her pillow when she heard the door to her room open. She rolled over and saw her cousin Neji enter the room. He had a gentle smile in his face. He gently sat on the edge of her bed "I have some one here to keep you company" he produced the plushy he had won at the carnival freshly washed and dried. Hinata lurched forward and snatched it burying her face in it. It was warm from the drying like a comforting chest of a lover and she breathed it in. Through her sobs Neji got the gist of a thank you and he smiled. "Well there is one last finishing touch," He paused and walked back into the hall. When he came back he had a covered serving tray. He uncovered it and revealed a bowl of pork ramen. He took the stuffed fox and held it in the steam for a second then gave it back to Hinata. "There, now it smells like that ramen freak too". Hinata let out a small laugh. Neji then watched over her as she fell asleep with a little smile as she, against all odds, drifted off to sweet dreams.

That's all for this chapter folks. Next chapter we jump forward in time and reintroduce the greatest knuckle head in ninja history.

On a separate note I watched a lot of amv's to the song hero, by skillet as inspiration through this chapter.

Well, see you next time as I return to the water.


	4. Ch 3: The Assasin arrives

Hey back from the ocean.

My I don't own anything disclaimer is back on page one.

My thank you are at the bottom.

Now on with the story

Five years after Naruto left the village:

The dawning sunlight filtered through the canopy of the great forest and fell gently on two dark forms on the green floor. The figure closest to the towering tree stirred. It was a man clad all in black. He stretched and watched as some of the dew that had collected on him rolled and dripped down his skin tight outfit. He then resettled floating back into sweet dreams of the past. Seeing him become motionless again the dark figures companion stood up on all fours. The sleek pure crimson fox roughly the size of a large Doberman stretched luxuriously and strolled over to his human companion. "Hey kit get up".

"Go away fluff ball"

"Come on we're almost caught up with our mark."

"Go chase a mouse or something" The black clad man mumbled groggily.

"I SAID MOVE IT KNUCKLE HEAD!" The fox roared and then slammed his head against the lying man's own. All went still and quiet for a few intense moments and then, "OW OW OW damn that hurt".

The newly announced knuckle head sat up. "Well what did you expect? You know that I wear my headband under my hood, and be careful what you call me out here. Remember on the job _I'm_ Kyubi and you are Sanguine."

"Yeah Yeah, eager to shed blood and all that. Hey I suggested we go on vacation but no we had to go after these guys."

"Stop bitching," Our hero with the thinly veiled true identity said as he hoisted himself to his feet. "You sound like my gay lover"

"You already stole most of my powers; leave me with my dignity asshole". Kyubi helped his companion tie on a black bandana with a metal plate that had the kanji for fox engraved on it. Then he flipped it around so that the light didn't reflect off the metal. Then he fingered the identical head band hidden under the black wrappings on his head. He then drew a piece of paper with sketches of four faces and dollar amounts near them. The dew on the ground was just beginning to evaporate in the early morning light.

"Alright let's do this" Without a sound the place where they had just been was now vacant except for the bent grass that had been there bed but had now retaken its un ruffled shape.

A silent stretch of early morning forest was disturbed as the three leaf ninja's feet pounded a single branch getting some needed height for their next leaping stretch. The young blond girl taking the left behind the leader took the impact as a catalyst to begin complaining again. "How long until we get to the village? I don't understand these long traveling times to go and talk to some rich snobs in a castle. Why do I always have to go? Why is it always this team for that matter? Most importantly why do those ceremonial kimonos cover so much of my body?"

The man in front of her ran his hand over his head and tugged on his tightly pony tailed raven hair. He then chomped on the spent butt of his cigarette. It had been his last one … yesterday. Shikamaru had burned through his pack quicker than he thought he would due in no small part to Ino' whining and he was extremely irritable. "Ino would you please for the love of all that's holy shut up! We'll be in the village within the hour. It is always this team for our specific contributions. I'm here because I can tip toe around the political strategies that they try to ensnare us with. Hinata is sent on these missions because she knows all the correct noble procedures and is humble. You're here … well because you distract most of the other diplomats… in other words you're eye candy."

"Exactly why I should be wearing something more skimpy!"

"Are you serious? You've degraded your ninja uniform to basically a purple bikini already! It doesn't even fit your strengths. You're not a very good up close fighter so you should use a little more armor.

"Hmph, whatever. What do you think Hinata?"

The lovely violet haired woman traveling silently beside the blond looked stunned that she had been drawn into what she thought was an embarrassing conversation. She tugged nervously at her ever present bulky sweater. "Actually I think that they are too slinky. They reveal my figure too much" She blushed as she admitted her concern.

Ino looked disgruntled as her fellow female shot down her concerns, but then she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "That's just because your stacked from top to bottom there Hinata." The Hyuga practically turned crimson at this. "No seriously I don't swing for that team but if I did I would love to fall asleep on your flesh pillows." Saying that she grabbed Hinata from behind and started kneading her breasts through the sweater. "I mean these things are great they're bouncy, soft, but firm at the same time."

"P-p-p-please stop Ino. Oh this is so embarrassing" Poor Hinata was freaking out but even though she herself wasn't bisexual she couldn't deny Ino's practiced hands felt good especially because she was twenty-one and never had a boy friend let alone someone besides herself touching her voluptuous breasts.

"You give the Hokage a run for her money. What do you think Shika?"

Even though he was a ninja he was also a man so despite the fact that he ignored Ino's question he was preoccupied with wiping some blood that had come trickling out of his nose. He also found himself distracted with the display going on behind him. So it was that not a single one of the leaf ninja saw the ambush coming. All they felt was a knock to the head and lights out.

As they woke up in turn each found themselves tied to a stake in the ground. They kept silent as to not attract attention yet. The trained ninja started a quiet inventory to see what they had left. It became apparent that they had been searched with skill. They had no supplies on them except for the clothes on their backs. Hinata activated her byakugan then relayed the information she had gathered through a blinking code to the other two. The situation was that there were four captures three men and one woman. One man and the woman were searching through their gear twenty yards away. The other two seemed to be patrolling the camping site. She then gave them the worst news the bindings that were used to tie them to the posts were made of chakra resistant wire. They were not going to be able to access their jutsu to get out of this. Shikamaru blinked back "We're screwed" Ino nodded in agreement.

"What should we do with them Juro" the woman asked as she tossed the last of the packs they were going through on the pile.

"That's simple Lo we're going to cut their throats and leave them for the crows. I'd like to have a little more time with the women, but if my informant back in the sand is right than the Kyubi is after us now." Lo shuddered at the name.

"Then let's get this done with so we can get moving". They rose and started to walk towards their captives.

Kyubi and Sanguine were scouting out their marks camp when they saw that some poor bastards had been captured by them. He didn't give it a second thought. They weren't his concern right now. Then he saw a shock of violet hair. _No I can't be her. _The one person he had really thought about from his former life was sitting tied to a post in front of his eyes. Sanguine could feel his partners discomfort and looked in the direction that he was staring and saw the girl. He nudged Kyubi's hand and gave him a look that said we can save them and get our marks at the same time. Kyubi let his hand rest on his friends head for a moment in thanks before returning to assessing the situation. He saw the circular patrol pattern the two sentries seemed to be using and scoffed at the predictability. That was no challenge. He then communicated his plan to the fox on his right. At this time the other two were still rummaging through packs.

The two men were patrolling a circle and they were at exact opposite ends of the circle at any given time. Kyubi could sense they were nervous… good the info he let slip about him taking the job had obviously gotten to them. He preferred it that way. Some would think that it would make it harder for him but he had come to the conclusion that most of the marks he went after didn't actually know how to handle pressure and made more mistakes when they knew that he was coming for them.

He sent Sanguine after the far man taking the closer one for himself. He teleported up behind him. He verified that he was one of the ones who had defected from the land of lightning and had killed every ninja in their way as they went. He had shoulder length red hair. He was of the average build for a ninja, toned but not bulky. If he had bathed in the past two months he may have been even considered attractive but now his hair was matted and he had a look of fear about him.

With practiced hand Kyubi took out a scroll the length of a pencil and as big around as a half staff out and opened it selecting an insignia and drawing a ninjato sword from it and slung it over his shoulder then replaced the scroll In its proper pocket. He then snuck up to the man and cleanly severed his head from his shoulders. He caught the head by the hair and watched as the body took three more steps before finally realizing it was dead and slump over. He returned to his starting spot and not ten seconds later Sanguine returned with the head of the other man scarred and with a curly mop of black hair. Kyubi took the head and nodded to his partner. He took in the camp, he noted that the other two were finishing up what they were doing and standing, most likely to go to the captives.

Hinata who had kept her blood line trait active noted the deaths of the two guards. "She relayed this to her captive friends.

"Who are they?" Ino blinked out.

"An animal and a man"

"Do we know them?" Shikamaru signaled. Thinking maybe Kiba and Akamaru had been out on scouting patrol.

"No. I can't even read their chakra. The animal's spikes then goes away like a flickering flame. The man is wearing some sort of uniform that is keeping me from reading his chakra."

There was a blur of black and the man was hovering right over Hinata. The others stared shocked because none of them noticed his presence coming. Kyubi held his finger up to where his lips would be to keep them silent. He then pressed himself to the ground next to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to cut you loose. After that free your friends and get lost". She nodded so Kyubi drew a kunai and freed her hands. He then handed her the kunai and disappeared once again. Hinata had cut Ino's bonds just as their other two captures came into the clearing they were in. "What's going on! Lo I thought you searched them."

Hinata froze and then immediately took up a defensive stance in front of the other two. A voice from behind her made her pause though. "Still yourself, you are safe" Sanguine said from his position behind her.

Lo was distraught,. "I did check them they had nothi-" Lo was interrupted as her head was separated from her body her waist length green hair being shorn to the shoulder in the process. Juro's eyes widened in horror. He tried to flee back to the supplies but a kunai in his throat stopped him. Kyubi appeared in front of him.

"You are going to die very soon," he whispered, "This is for messing with my friends. I'll let you bleed out" He then left the bleeding Juro to his fate and went to the other three. Shikamaru was rubbing his sore wrists as Kyubi approached them. "Take whatever is in their pockets but leave the heads to me."

"Wait! Thank you for saving us." Shikamaru held out his hand. Kyubi looked at it, for a second he remembers that he never really had a problem with Shikamaru. He reached out and clasped his hand firmly. Then he was blindsided by Ino who glomped him. Of course all he saw was a face full of sweater meat. He quickly extricated himself from the embrace of gratitude and caught Hinata staring at him. She quickly and nervously gave a bow.

"Th-th-th-th-thank you s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ir." She felt the blood rush to her face. Also she had the feeling of a familiar swoon coming on that she hadn't experienced in nearly half a decade. Kyubi went back to Juro's body and severed the head. He then took out his scroll and replaced the sword. In exchange he drew out a red bag and some folded up cloth. Sanguine ran off and returned with the other two heads. Kyubi put all the heads into the sack and tied it shut. The two then began two walk off. This time Ino was the one that stopped them.

"Um I'm Ino, the shy one is Hinata and the guy is Shikamaru."

"Pleasure to meet you." He flung out the cloth which turned out to be a cape over his shoulders. The cape was emblazoned with an orange fox with nine whipping tails. "I'm Kyubi assassin for hire and this is Sanguine." Then they disappeared back to their camp.

"Hey, Hinata what happened just now I haven't seen you like that since Naruto left. Are you finally over him?" Ino looked at her closely.

"NO!" She had said it with more force then she intended and blushed accordingly. Ino giggled. Shikamaru stood after rifling through Juro's pockets.

"Score! Three cigarettes and no blood. That will last me till the village. Ok let's grab our stuff and get home."

The black clad man watched the three ninja disappear through the trees and he breathed a sigh of relief. He slumped down and rested his back against a tree. "Are you okay Naruto?" spoke the red fox sitting to his right.

"Seeing as the job is over I'll let that slide Kyubi" He said as he reached over to scratch his former tenant's ear.

"You can still call me Sanguine if you like" The fox remarked as he tilted his head so the scratching would get where it needed to go. They sat there in comfortable but expectant silence for a few moments until Naruto felt compelled to speak.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see any of them here let alone Hinata. Although I should have seeing how close to the village we are. I didn't think that they would get captured by our marks. She was the only one that ever made me question if I should come back or not. She was the only one who ever said she loved me. She kind of deserves an answer, especially after she risked her life for me…" he trailed off as he started thinking again. The fox shook himself and stared at his partner.

"Well then what's our next move? As long as we are in the forest we can last but we're out of long shelf life supplies, and we're going to need some if we want to cross the dessert to get back home. I'd hate to say it but the closest village is Konoha."

An image of Hinata flashed through his mind. "Well I guess that a quick stop to re-supply wouldn't hurt. Besides we need to stay in a village so the old raccoon can send me some of my money. First I need to get rid of these heads. I wish I could just seal them in the scroll so they wouldn't rot but the client said specifically no sealing." He dug a small whistle out and gave a sharp blast on it. Down from the sky floated a large eagle and it landed on Naruto's outstretched left arm. Naruto scratched it under the chin. "Hey Swift Talon I need you to take this bag back please." The eagle jumped of his arm and grabbed the sack. With a cheerful chirp it swept into the air. "Alright let's go."

Ino went to clean up before she went back to work as Tsunade's new aid. Hinata wanted to wash up as well because it was still early enough in the morning that she could still get to the academy and teach the little students she loved so much. As the two women went to clean themselves up Shikamaru went to hokage tower to report in to the lady hokage. He told her of their successful diplomatic mission and then he went on to describe the encounter in the forest. "Huh, the assassin Kyubi…" Tsunade mumbled.

"Do you know him my lady?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I know _of_ him, but I've never used him myself. He does have an outstanding track record. He always gets his mark and returns mostly unharmed. The Kazekage has used him most often. In fact it is believed that his base of operations is in the hidden sand village. I might have to ask Gaara about him if he is within our borders. You're dismissed, but in a couple days I'm going to need you to show an ambassador around the village."

"What a troublesome affair." Shikamaru remarked as he left the office. Tsunade laughed when she thought about how he wouldn't be upset when he found out that it was Temari. Then she retrieved a scroll and began writing a letter to Temari's youngest brother.

Meanwhile at the gates to Konoha two familiar looking chunin sat and waited out their long watch. Suddenly one sat bolt upright and stared at the gate. "What's wrong?" the other asked.

"Don't you feel that large presence heading this way?"

"Yeah now that you mention it." Both ninja leaned forward as if trying to look through the giant gates when suddenly a tremendous gust of wind blew the gates open with a thunderous slam. A tall dark figure walked through the gate with his head bowed. A crimson animal snaking its way around his legs. When he reached where the two ninja were sitting he looked up and both men saw their death in that masked face. Then the gates blew shut with such noise that it startled them, but when they looked around there was no one to be seen.

Around the corner from them Sanguine looked up to his friend and remarked, "Don't you think you put a little too much into that genjutsu?"

"Well, maybe but I wasn't able to do genjutsu when I was last here so I kind of went overboard, but there will be no lasting effects. Come on lets go see how granny is doing."

As they walked along they blended in with the crowd nicely most couldn't tell him from any other ninja. Naruto looked around taking in how everything had changed and yet stayed the same in his five year absence. He allowed his feet to remember the way to Hokage tower while he observed everything else going on so when he arrived he was a little surprised himself. He had been glad that he hadn't run into any one else he knew. He took a deep breath and accompanied by Sanguine he entered the tower. As he began to cross to the secretary desk he was shocked to find Ino there with her nose buried in a pop culture magazine. She seemed to take this job seriously as she had upgraded her clothing to a purple halter top and daisy dukes. "Excuse me I would like to speak to the lady Hokage" Naruto said as he came close to the desk. Ino who was resting her head on her hand lazily started speaking around a lollipop.

"Do you have a meeti-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she looked up to see her savior from before. The sucker fell from her mouth and clattered across the table. "I'll go tell her you're here Mr. Kyubi" She jumped up from where she was sitting and ran up the stairs to the office. Sanguine took this opportunity to slurp up the lollipop and say.

"Mr. Kyubi huh well that's a new one. I guess she has some respect for us from saving her bimbo ass"

"You know even though you developed a sweet tooth since being released you shouldn't pick up that lollipop, you don't know where it's been."

"Yeah I do."

"I meant Ino's mouth" at this the fox grimaced and spit the sweet into the trash can beside the desk. At the same time Ino came flying back down the stairs.

"Lady Tsunade says she will see you now. If you would please follow me I will show you to her office." It was a little weird for Naruto to be formerly greeted at the tower; he usually snuck into the place. Sanguine felt the same but for a different reason. Last time he was loose in Konoha he tried destroying this place and now he was being welcomed in. They gave themselves a mental shrug and began to follow Ino up the stairs. Naruto had to admit the view was pretty good watching Ino's violate butt bounce from side to side. Unknown to him though was that she was adding a little extra pop with every step as a little extra thank you for earlier.

Tsunade was busily shuffling papers to make some semblance of order in her office. Unfortunately she was behind on her paper work duties as usual. _What are the odds that the man I just sent a letter of to Gaara about would show up at my office?_ She jumped at the knock on her door. "Enter!" she commanded. Ino was first through the door and bowed as she held it open for the two following her. Tsunade quickly sized them up. The fox was eerily familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. For a brief moment she was reminded of the nine tails but it couldn't be, the eyes were too caring and kind. She then looked at the man who had walked in the cape flowing gracefully as he walked. The way the clothes he wore hung on every muscle, she could tell he was battle tested and proven. She made a mental note that if she had any effect on it she would like to remain on good terms with this man.

"I am humbled that you would make time in your busy day to see me Lady Tsunade." The man humbled himself and bowed low. Tsunade shivered at how well her name sounded coming from this man's lips. It was like having warm silk dragged over the back of her neck. Naruto chuckled in his head. _Same old granny never caught up on her work. I've missed her too but I can't show it._

It was at this point that Sanguine caught the long haired blond at the door with her eyebrow quirked appreciatively and her head cocked to the side staring at Naruto's backside as he was bowing. He swished out his bushy tail and stated "I know it's irresistible but stop staring at my tail". Ino blushed furiously, more out of embracement for being caught than for actually looking and retreated from the room closing the door behind her.

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse her; she has a libido the size of a bowling ball."

"No trouble at all" the dark man said.

"Well I'm going to assume that I'm not one of your marks considering you so brazenly walked right into my office. So what is it you want from me?"

Sanguine was the first to speak up. "Can I have a sip of the sake you're hiding there?" Tsunade looked down and saw the Fox's nose wiggling in the direction of her special drawer.

"Damn creature is as bad as the Inuzuka dog's." She grumbled as she retrieved a bottle and three sake dishes.

"No thank you I'm not thirsty" Kyubi said. Tsunade looked up and took the man in for a second time. _He's very cautious. He doesn't want to remove his mask. I wonder if that is all the time or just because he is here. _ Then Tsunade's old heart skipped a beat as a thought hi her. _Maybe Naruto has finally come home._ She did her best to hide her excitement at the prospect of her self-appointed grandson returning.

"I want you to know, before we get down to business, that this village does not take kindly to Naruto impersonators."

Naruto felt his heart sink a little as he thought that Tsunade had abandoned him to. "No worries there. Who would want to pretend to be a filthy jinchuriki? With the way those monsters are treated no one in their right mind would pretend to be one." Naruto said the words with hatred. He was pointing the anger towards the people that did the mistreatment, but guessed that Tsunade would see it directed at himself.

Tsunade was visibly shocked at these words. Her heart broke and she felt tears welling up. This couldn't be Naruto. She had been foolish to be hopeful. She would never see her favorite blonde again. He had left this village behind him the day her advisors had cut his pride out from under his feet. As the tears broke from her eyes she stood up slowly. Naruto had never seen the woman look so tired and when he noticed the tears he second guessed himself. _Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far. _

"It's true." Naruto looked up to concentrate on the old lady who was now speaking. "Many of the villagers mistreated our Naruto when he was here. Many of the ninja only saw him as a weapon, but there were many here that respected and even loved that boy." With her next words Naruto felt her chakra surge and he was reminded of the woman he had feared as an early adolescent. "Don't ever think about insulting him here again!"

"Understood" he said with a curt nod. His external appearance did nothing to show the fact that his chest was tight from emotion.

As she returned to her seat, Sanguine whimpered and approached her to lay his head on her lap. "Well you are an affectionate little fuzz ball aren't you." She chuckled as she patted his head.

"I'm only affectionate because he taught me to be. Please forgive him it has just been a tuff assignment recently."

Tsunade sighed "Ok, I can understand being short tempered after hard times." The blonde Hokge straitened her shirt and then poured herself and the caring fox a dish of her favorite drink. "Well let's get to business, but first-" She jumped from her chair darted across the room opened the door and hit Ino across the head with a scroll. "Stop ease dropping!"

"I was just curious." Ino cried then ran down stairs.

Tsunade calmly closed the door and returned to her seat. Naruto hadn't been surprised by this turn of events at all. He had kept an eye on Ino's presence ever since she had left the room. She had only made it three steps down the stair case before returning to the door, and he knew how people got treated by Tsunade threw firsthand experience if they got caught.

"Now what is it you need Mr. Assassin?"

"After my most recent mission I do not have enough supplies to return home. So I would like to request a place to stay until I can get money sent to me from a benefactor to purchase goods and then leave for home." Naruto decided that that had been more than enough information for the smart old lady to figure out enough with the rumors about him to figure out that his benefactor was somewhere in the dessert and that was all the info she was getting.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her fingers in front of her face. She was obviously deep in thought. Then slowly a smile crossed her face. "Fine but in return until you can get money you will have to work for me doing some odd jobs. Does that sound fair?"

Kyubi nodded "Fine by me"

"Good then you'll need a medical exam. You'll repot to the hospital as soon as you leave my office." Naruto's jaw dropped underneath his mask. Sanguine gave him a sideways glance and both had the same thought. _Shit, we're screwed. _Tsunade was perfectly content with herself smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Naruto was able to gather his wits quickly enough for a response. "I agree, I can understand that you wouldn't want an unhealthy body working for you or a foreign disease getting into the village. I do have one condition. Neither you nor your chief assistant at the hospital can do the exam. Any rank medical ninja is good enough to spot those types of conditions. I don't need expert med nins making a chakra recording for identification. I've gone to great lengths to conceal my identity and aim to keep it a secret."

Tsunade's smirk slowly vanished. She couldn't think of a valid argument that wouldn't sound like an accusation. She and Sakura were the only ones who knew how to do a chakra mapping procedure and more importantly they were the only two that knew what Naruto's network was like. She still had her suspicions even though it was highly unlikely that with all the imposters that didn't know anything about Naruto's past that this man would be the real deal. She decided to consent and also to keep her suspicions from Sakura as they would only upset her if they were unfounded.

"Alright but your partner will have to see our vet." Sanguine's eyes shot open.

"But my lady I thought we had something together" he whimpered.

"You're cute but you still need to be checked".

Kyubi rose from his seat "Well then I will bid you a good day until you have work for me"

Tsunade nodded as he turned to walk out the door and his companion followed. As he closed the door she opened her special drawer and took out one of the other residents of the hiding space. A five year old picture of a smiling blond with whisker birth marks. She smiled sweetly down at it. "Maybe I'm just being hopeful" She then took a swig directly from her bottle. This was going to be a long day.

Sanguine spoke again after they were outside the tower. "That was close too damn close"

"I know," said Naruto. "But at least we can sneak by like this". This was going to be tedious. Neither one of them had even set foot in a hospital for years due to their quick healing.

Sanguine sighed "This is going to be a long day".

OK that's finally it for this chapter.

Is Tsunade onto him? What will the results of the medical exam reveal?

Find out in the next chapter.

Now thanks to cruel vamp, P5yCH0, Rezuvious, Ken-Son4Hitokiri, Jaded Feather, Kakashi Rocks The World, Thoughts13, itchaitchacritic, and Uzumaki Ricky for their helpful and supportive comments.

Thanks to those who faved my story: Atomic Sharks, darkruler of the kitsune, DMSeth, Dorn, dragonflame715, EroHoshi, Flameus, Haseo55, highlord 24, itchaitchacritic, killersasuke12, mycroft216,Runolan, Skubidu, SleepyHun, and vyser.

Thanks to those who subscribed to a story alert: adamski, aegisZero, anbu no kitsune, dracawolf, draugeltheshadowhero, Jaded Feather, Ken-Son4Hitokiri, kitsunegamer375,Kris-san, Lainblueraven, Maric, P5yCH0, Reyanna00, Riddyk Kael McFiz, serenity000, Sharkteeth, Somoan, StillABlommingFlower, Thoughts13, and vash3055.

Special thanks to those who did both: binky-and-jaden, Shunkou101, and snapshot2010.

And finally a super shout out to someone who has quickly become my biggest fan tsunade senju who has done the above and put me on her favorite authors and asked for author alerts for me. Thank you.

Now for those of you who have asked me to write stories of certain pairings I'll tell you this I'm open to almost any pairing, but stop asking me to make a hinata + sasuke pairing that is the one that I will never write. I don't think there is anything Sasuke can do to redeem himself in my eyes from the manga, and hinata's love is so pure for naruto I just couldn't see it. As a friend pointed out to me earlier this week the only girl who wasn't Sasuke crazy and had a crush on Naruto could see through clothes.

Ok off my soap box. Keep an eye out for a holiday story from me this month. Sorry it will be a tradgedy.

Until next time this is seadra returning to the water.


End file.
